This invention relates to a device for releasably holding tools in a convenient position, ready for use. More particularly, this invention relates to a magnetic holder for retention of tape measures.
As is well known, tape measures are formed by a narrow strip of flexible material, usually metal, that is marked with units of length. It is commonly housed in a generally rectangular container and when the user wishes to employ the tape measure to make a measurement, the end of the tape is withdrawn from the container and the measurement made. Once the measurement is completed, the end is returned to the container, usually under some form of spring retractor. It is common practice to lay the tape measure on the work area where it frequently becomes misplaced or covered and therefore, unavailable for the next time it is needed.
Various spring clips have been provided over the years on the outer casing of tape measures for clipping the tape measure to a belt or other garment part, allowing it to be readily removed for use when needed. Unfortunately, it has often been found necessary to use both hands to clip such a tape measure about a belt, pocket or other clothing part which has greatly limited the utility of this type of tape measure holder. Also, the frequent use of this type of spring clip tends to cause excessive wear to the belt or pocket, or other garment part to which the tape measure is attached.